Yoruichi Decides Revenge Is Sweet
by blackkittydown
Summary: Yoruichi finds Ichigo and Urahara's bickering and practical jokes annoying. What does she do? Revenge is sweet.
1. Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfictions. I would be adding my ideas straight into the anime and manga.

Yoruichi sat in the lotus position, meditating after a whole stressful day of… well, nothing, actually. However, a good relaxing session of meditation was better than having to listen to Urahara's rambles about how good and effective his products were.

Stirring herself from the half-asleep stupor, she rose gracefully from the futon and strode to the door. Opening it with a bang, a loud voice greeted her entrance.

"-AND I TELL YOU, I AM NOT FAKING! CHAPPY BUNNY SOUL CANDY REALLY DOES WORK!" Urahara was screaming to Ichigo.

"OH YEA! OH YEA! OH REALLY I TOOK CHAPPY SOUL CANDY AND MY GIGAI NEARLY KILLED ITSELF!" Ichigo yelled back.

"STOP IT!" Yoruichi barked it like a command. Two inquisitive faces turned towards her, having been oblivious of the fact that she had been standing there. A few seconds of confused silence followed, then Urahara and Ichigo started complaining to her at once.

"He went-"

"He told me to-

"-I don't-"

"- and I can't stand him-"

"- who asked him to-"

"SHUT UP!" Yoruichi screamed, silencing the two men. "Seriously, I couldn't care less about your petty arguments." She strode over to Ichigo and placed her palm squarely in the middle of his face and pushed. He fell backwards and landed on the floor in a dull thump. After a few seconds of staying that way, he suddenly realized how he was lying and struggled furiously to get up, face turning beet red.

"And you." Yoruichi walked up to Urahara. "Can you not just be quiet about your products? Everybody knows they work well," (Urahara beamed) "but seriously, just talk about something else for once. And with that, she snatched his hat and walked out into the hallway, intent on getting some good well-deserved sleep in her own room.

Dimly, behind her, she heard a voice crying "My hat! S-s-she t-t-ook my h-h-hat!" Smirking, she was sure Urahara's lip was trembling as he complained. As she was about to enter her room, she could hear both Ichigo and Urahara start arguing again in sharp whispers.

"SEE! I told you so, she said my products work well. WELL"

"Oh and you are going to trust Yoruichi san to comment on-"

"YES I am, for your information!"

"But that is only because she said something good about it!"

"SO?"

Yoruichi swiveled, grabbed the nearest object she could reach, which just happened to be a pebble from the potted plant in the hall, and aimed it with deadly precision at Ichigo's forehead through the crack in the door. It whizzed through, bounced accurately off his head (a sharp scream of "AAH!" followed) and as a bonus, rebounded onto Urahara's forehead as well. They both collapsed into sobbing heaps.

"Spare me the melodrama!" Yoruichi called, before walking into her room and slamming the door so hard she almost knocked the rice paper covering off the doorframe.

Safely in her own room, she had hidden Urahara's hat in her sock drawer and was about to go to bed when, for the first time that day, she glanced at the sky and realized that it was rather light for bedtime. Eyes wide, she turned and stared at the clock Urahara had so kindly provided her with (and also placed everywhere else in the household). It read "10:12" pm. Turning to look again at the sky with a frown, she picked up the clock and examined it. There was nothing wrong. Then an idea popped into her head, and she pursed her lips in annoyance. Urahara and Ichigo must have happily set every single clock in his shop at the wrong time, to play a practical joke. She reached under her futon and retrieved another clock, an extra stolen from Urahara (she took no chances with him around). Sure enough, it read "8:00" in the evening.

So she decided that revenge on Urahara would be a sweet experience, as she had not played a trick on anybody for a while.

Oh, she was looking forward to it.

A/N: That is the end of that chapter... the next one might be a bit random, as I am not yet sure about the trick, but the third will be longer. Review!


	2. Do Not Provoke The Monster

Yoruichi rose from the futon, shoving the extra clock back under it carelessly. Walking with a purposeful stride, she flung open the door, to discover Urahara and Ichigo standing poised with their ears pressed against the air where the door had been, waiting to hear her snores. A surprised look was in Ichigo's eyes, and he was staring up at Yoruichi from his crouching position next to her door frame. Urahara, however, was still staring downwards gleefully. His eyes traveled slowly upwards and he saw Yoruichi glaring down at him with murder in her eyes. Ichigo was already rising and getting ready to run, and Urahara too, sprang up and started sprinting away, screaming to his companion "RUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They sprinted down the hall and made it out of the front door and almost escaped.

Almost.

Yoruichi was not termed the "Goddess Of Flash" for nothing. She shunpoed easily after them, and catching the both of them by their collars (Urahara's legs still pumped away furiously in the most comical manner), she lifted them and threw them, first Ichigo, then Urahara, as far away as possible. Disgusted with Ichigo's readiness to leave his friend Urahara behind to run, she hefted him high and made sure he landed in a thorn bush.

Thrashing around to free himself from the clinging thorns, Ichigo finally plummeted to earth with a feeling of welcome relief, burying his face in the dust. Urahara landed with a dull thump about 10 metres away from where he was thrown, and lay stunned for a minute or so, before getting up, brushing himself off, and searching for his hat, until he remembered Yoruichi had confiscated it. The memory almost brought a fresh round of tears to his eyes, and he blinked them back furiously.

Yoruichi was gloating as she turned and went back into the shop, sitting at the dining table. She was certain that she would get the opportunity to play a good joke on Urahara and Ichigo. Urahara would easily lose his confidence and nerve, with his beloved hat missing, and well, Ichigo HAD no confidence OR nerve, so he was easy to deal with. Perhaps she was being a bit hard on the kid, she mused. After all, he was nothing but a boy, and throwing him into thorn bushes did him no good. She was there to teach him, not to abuse him. She sat silent for a while, before snapping back to reality.

'Don't be soft, Yoruichi' she chided herself mentally.

'since when did you start going soft? Since when did the great Yoruichi hesitate when there was a chance to play a good joke, no matter the victim? NEVER' Smiling again, she stood and went back to her room to formulate a good plan.

Ichigo and Urahara, leaning on each other for support, stumbled back to the shop and inside, where they collapsed in a heap of dust and robes. Leaning heavily on Ichigo, and nearly squishing him in the process, Urahara stood himself upright long enough to grab a cane leaning against the wall and support himself with it. Then, leaving Ichigo to stand for himself, he moved painfully into his own bedroom and shut the door. Loud snores ensued from within.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Leaning on the wall, he walked down the hallway until he reached an empty bedroom. Too bad if he couldn't go back to Kurosaki clinic tonight, he thought, sinking down onto the clean sheets. His joints were aching too much, and he felt tired too.

'Aaaaaah, the bliss of crisp cool blankets' he managed to think, before he fell into a deep slumber.

It was only 8:30 PM. All Urahara and Ichigo had managed to achieve was to infuriate Yoruichi even more. 

In her room, Yoruichi was planning away.


	3. Trick Number One

It was 9:00.

Urahara awoke, not suspecting a thing, and stretched on his futon, yawning widely. After cracking just about every bone in his neck, fingers, and toes, he stood and walked towards his door, opening it and strolling into the hallway. He saw nothing wrong until it was too late.

"GRRRREAAAAAAAHHHHRRRRR!!!!" With a loud and fierce roar, Bonnie-chan the boar barreled full speed into him. One moment Urahara was standing happily in his hallway, scratching his neck and pondering what was in the fridge to eat, and the next, he was flying at what must have been supersonic speed down the hallway, at the head of what seemed like an angry train. Bonnie-chan's owner, none other than Ganjyu, was chasing her, yelling. Almost tripping over his own feet while turning the corner, he sprinted after his boar, screaming incoherently. Bonnie-chan, hearing her owner, promptly put on the brakes and turned around. Snorting gleefully, she charged Ganjyu. Ganjyu's eyes widened as he saw his beloved pet and means of transportation hurtling down the hallway back towards him, and he decided to run for it. Scrambling madly around the corner, he fell, scrabbled about for a handhold, managed to pull himself to a crouching position and immediately took off, looking for all the world as if a large and angry boar was on his tail. Which it was, of course.

Meanwhile, Urahara's gathered momentum kept him going, and he flew down the corridor to meet Ichigo's face with his oh-so-lovely bottom. Ichigo had unknowingly poked his head out, awakened by all the screaming and commotion and whatnot going on outside, and asked simply: "Wadis goin on here a?". A rather crudely phrased question, but with a unmistakable meaning. Urahara, however, heard none of this, and butted (literally) Ichigo down the hall with him. The two companions landed in a heap on the floor near the main door, knocking down a number of shelves on their way.

With many a exaggerated groan, Urahara got up painfully, pretending to be mortally wounded, though it was Ichigo who had had the brunt of the fall. Urahara had landed on him, and Ichigo was rather soft and squishy, making him perfect to fall on. Not that that was Urahara's original intention of course. Ichigo, however, was rather worse for wear. His eye was blackened by Urahara's bottom, his cheek had a massive bruise from Urahara's bottom, his nose felt folded in half from Urahara's bottom, and his head had a visible lump on it from the floor, which he had been squished onto _by Urahara's bottom!_

"Curse that bottom!" He muttered fiercely, trying to pry his flattened and hurt self from the floor of the shop.

Urahara had already gotten up, and was now trying to detach Ichigo from the floor. At that moment, Yoruichi calmly and coolly stepped out of her own room, suppressing a small yawn.

"My my, how amusing. What have we here?" She asked in a slightly gleeful tone.

"I was waking up, and that-that-that- THING barreled me over!" Urahara complained.

"Bonnie-chan is not a thing!" Ganjyu's anguished voice came from around the corner. Quite obviously, his boar had gotten him as well.

"Eeerrrrrrhhhhm" muttered the barely conscious Ichigo.

"How...interesting. I wonder how this happened" Yoruichi implied innocently, raising her eyebrows slightly, her expression solemn.

Ganjyu's head popped out from around the corner. It had a huge lump on it.

"I can only think that somebody must have let Bonnie-chan out."

"Who would have done that?" Urahara asked, looking thoroughly bewildered with the prospect of somebody purposely setting a monster on them.

"I don't know!" Yoruichi exclaimed, stepping swiftly back into her room and closing the door before her laughter threatened to overcome her. Once inside, she doubled up with silent mirth, and survived only by burying her face in her pillow.

Meanwhile, outside her room, Ganjyu and Urahara had just managed to peel Ichigo off the floor and were now all comforting themselves with cups of sake and kind words to each other, such as

"don't worry, nobody could have stood up to Bonnie-chan when she was in that stage" or "I'm amazed you're still alive, your resistance to injuries is rather amazing."

Soon, Urahara and Ganjyu were happily tipsy, and Ichigo was cold out on the floor, having been knocked by Urahara's flailing arm as he flopped about in his drunken state.

Yoruichi stuck her head out of the door and couldn't help but burst into laughter again once she was safe in her room.

But she wasn't done yet.

A/N: Please review. I don't care if you like it or not. Yoruichi's next trick in the next chapter. Hint: It involves sake.


	4. The Second Trick

It was 9:30 P.M.

In the dining room, Ichigo had been knocked out by a drunken Urahara's flailing arm. Ganjyu and Urahara were pleasantly drunk, and now had their arms around each other and were singing "Mary Had A Little Lamb" in not-so-perfect harmony.

"Mary she did have a lammmmmb!!!" Urahara trilled tunelessly.

"Its skin- I mean fur or whatever - was white as ... some of that cold stuff falling from the sky!!!" Ganjyu added happily, slopping sake on himself.

"Heeeeaaar heeeaaarrr!" Screamed Urahara, seemingly unaware of the racket he was causing.

"Thank you!" Ganjyu smiled and burped.

Urahara and Ganjyu were soon snoring gently on the floor of the dining room, empty bottles of sake around them. They did not see Yoruichi poke her head out and head towards the kitchen. Five minutes later, 2 new bottles of sake clinked as they were set onto the table in front of them. Yoruichi smiled, and headed back to her room.

A few minutes later, Urahara snorted and woke himself up with the noise. Shaking Ganjyu awake, he dived on the sake with a happy cry of

"SAAAKKKKkeeee!!!!!!!!"

Ganjyu too looked delighted and reached for a bottle, trodding on Ichigo's face by accident. There waS a clinking sound as Urahara fetched some glasses from a cupboard, a smashing sound as he dropped them, and then silence as they both decided that drinking from the bottle was a better idea. Apart from the gurgling and the swallowing of the two men, no sound was to be heard.

Urahara set down his bottle first. Half of it was gone.

"Aaaaaah, there's nuttttin like a gooot bottle of saaake." He murmured, before his expression changed drastically. His face turned beet red, and steam started puffing out in clouds from his ears. Eyes watering, he ran into the bathroom and dumped his head in the nearest collection of water he could find, which just happened to be the toilet bowl. Steam rose from it as he stuffed his head deep inside. In his torture, however, he was oblivious to this, at least until Ganjyu came racing into the toilet, screaming about his head being on fire. Fighting with tooth and claw to get Urahara out of the way, he succeeded in flinging him into the opposite wall and took his place in front of the toilet bowl, sticking his head in.

Urahara had a slightly dazed look on his face as the steam around his head dispersed into the air.

"Heheh, you got your head in the toilet booowwl! Aha-aha-aaa..." He giggled. Just then, he realized with a sense of dread and disgust that just moments ago he had been sticking his head in the very same place. Running his hand through his wet hair, he suddenly bolted out of the toilet and ran around the dining room, screaming and shaking his head to rid himself of the memory of the horrible experience. Tripping and falling to the floor, he was asleep again when Yoruichi stuck her head out a few seconds later, asking:

"What in the world is the _matter_? Can't you let a person get some sleep?" Allowing herself a secretive smile, Yoruichi slipped back into her room.

A few moments after her door had closed, Ganjyu came staggering out from the bathroom, muttering angrily about how people put all kinds of ridiculous things into sake these days. Then he fell down beside Urahara and fell asleep almost immediately. Yoruichi came out of her room when she was sure they were asleep. She gathered up the bottles and poured the rest into the sink, smiling to herself. Pepper, chili, and sake were always a good combination.

Tomorrow morning her third and final trick would be carried out.

A/N: The next chapter will be the last. Please review:)


	5. Trick Three

Disclaimer: FOR THE 100TH TIME, I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

8:00 AM the next morning.

Yoruichi was in her room, silently complimenting herself on her well executed trick. Today was when her final trick would be carried out. But first she needed to ... _borrow_ something from Urahara-san.

9:00 AM (an hour later)

When Urahara woke up, he was surprised to find Ichigo huddled in a corner, staring at a potted plant. Ganjyu was still collapsed on top of him, snoring. Pushing Ganjyu off his back, Urahara stood and walked over to Ichigo. The young shinigami was seemingly in a trance, staring at the plant with a amazed expression on his face.

"Kurosaki-san?" Urahara asked, not used to Ichigo behaving like this.

"So pwetty" came a voice, unmistakably Ichigo's.

"WHAT!!!!!???!" Urahara jumped about a foot into the air. "W-w-w-wh-at?" he asked again, voice quivering.

"I _said_, so PWETTY!" Ichigo cried, turning around. A childish pout was on his lips, and his face wore the typical chappy bunny soul candy expression.

"ICHIGO! CHAPPY! Where is the real Ichigo!" Urahara screamed, shaking the body of Ichigo, sure the shinigami was off somewhere and knew not of this _thing_ terrorizing his body.

"Don't scweam at me! I hwave NO idea what you are twalking abwout!" Chappy/Ichigo complained, roughly pushing Urahara's hands off its shoulders.

"Noooooo!!! How could Ichigo use MY products for his gallivanting, then leave me with his Chappy gigai!" Urahara wailed, pushing the Chappy/Ichigo away from him.

Ichigo, meanwhile, was in his shinigami form. He had been rudely awakened, then pushed out of his own body by a rough Yoruichi as she stuffed a small ball of soul candy into his mouth. Now, he was stuck in her room, forced to hear Urahara conversing with his body. His body. How morbid it sounded. Yoruichi was lying on her stomach next to the door, legs crossed behind her. She was listening, her ear pressed against the door, and the gleeful expression on her face did not bode well for his body.

"Yoruichi-san, whe-" He started to ask, but Yoruichi held up a finger and shook it warningly.

"Yoruichi-SAMA, when can I leave and get back to my body, I mean, there are no hollows or anything!!?" Ichigo complained, tired and confused with this odd arrangement of him and his body being purposely separated.

"You will leave when I feel like letting you go." Yoruichi rolled over and poked him with her toe. "And that time will not come soon, so I suggest you make yourself comfortable for the time being. Come over here and listen, your body is being very insolent."

Ichigo sighed. "It seems I have no choice." He said.

"Nope. You have no choice at all." Yoruichi happily agreed.

Ichigo went to listen.

Meanwhile, outside, Urahara was trying to drag the Chappy/Ichigo out the door, in a futile hope that the shinigami Ichigo would be waiting for his body. As his common sense had predicted, there was nobody there. He did hear a demented scream of "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BODY!!!" coming from Yoruichi's room, however, and turned to drag a screeching Chappy/Ichigo towards her door.

"Uh-oh" Yoruichi yanked Ichigo away from the door and stuffed him in a closet. "You, stay quiet. I will handle Urahara! If you make one sound, I will KILL YOU!" With that, she slammed the door closed. Ichigo inched closer to it and strained his ears to listen in on the outside of the closet. He saw Urahara burst in through the door, pulling along a wailing body- _his _body! Yoruichi turned and said sweetly

"Why Urahara-san, what brings you here!", a hint of surprise in her voice.

'If that lady wasn't so ferocious and obsessed with revenge, she would be perfect to act in a movie' thought Ichigo, impressed with the way Yoruichi casually concealed the fact that there was now a shinigami squished in her closet. Fishing a jacket and a pair of (yuck!) underpants out of the way, he peered carefully through the crack.

"Oh, nothing much" Urahara was saying casually "except for the fact that" his voice rose in volume "I think you may be concealing A SHINIGAMI IN YOUR ROOM!!!!"

"Why would you think that?" Yoruichi stuck a confused look on her face, raising her eyebrows.

"Because, I heard Ichigo's tortured scream coming from in here, and I am going to find him, no matter what!" Urahara pushed Yoruichi aside and started searching in her drawers.

"You know full well that I cannot hide a full grown shinigami boy with carrot top hair in my drawer!" Yoruichi complained, annoyed.

'what has my hair got to do with this?' Ichigo thought.

"No, I don't know. With you, anything is predictable!" urahara was saying, tossing things out from the drawers. "You can set Bonnie-chan on me, you can spike my sake, you can hide a shinigami in your drawer! WITH carrot top hair!" He boomed.

Yoruichi raised her eyebrows. "If you wish to search, by all means, search, my friend, search. You might find him, you might not." She grinned mischievously.

"I WILL find him!" Urahara moved on to searching behind the bookshelf. It was a crack about 10 centimetres wide, and though he knew he would never find Ichigo in there, he just liked to toss about Yoruichi's books for the sake of annoying her.

Yoruichi, meanwhile, was edging nearer and nearer to the cupboard. Urahara started looking under her futon, rummaging throughout her blankets and tossing her pillow about. With lighting speed, Yoruichi reached into the cupboard, seized Ichigo's collar, and was shunpo'ing off before Urahara even set down her blanket.

"Eh?" Urahara looked up to see nobody. "Damn it" He cursed. He had lost her again, and she had taken the blasted shinigami boy with her.

'Uh oh' was Ichigo's first thought as he started whizzing away at much too fast a speed for his liking. Yoruichi had him in a death grip by the collar, and she was increasing her pace every minute. After a short while, she stopped and dropped him. Landing in a dusty heap on the ground, Ichigo stood, tripped, fell again, swore, and struggled up, dusting his robes off. Yoruichi sniggered and turned away. Ichigo managed to stand up properly and spun around in a quick circle, taking in the surroundings.

'_What the-?????_"

They were in a public toilet. The _girls_ toilet.

Making a quick grab for Yoruichi, Ichigo yelled "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BRING ME HERE FOR!!?? THIS IS A TOILET! A PUBLIC TOILET! A _GIRLS_ TOILET!"

"Relax, boy" Yoruichi dodged. "You are in shinigami form, so nobody will be able to see you anyway. Stop whining."

"Me? WHINING!?" Ichigo could barely contain his surprise. "For your information, I-"

"I am going to look crazy talking to myself, so _shut up_." Yoruichi opened a cubicle door and pulled him in, stuffing him on the toilet bowl before barricading the door herself by sitting against it. "soooooo..." She pulled at the toilet paper. "All we have to do now is wait for Urahara to find us. IF he does."

Ichigo floundered about on the toilet bowl, looking for somewhere else to sit. There was nowhere else. The cubicle was rather suffocating for the both of them, having been designed for only 1 person at a time. "And if he doesn't?" he asked, worried about his fate. Was he to spend the rest of the day stuck in a public cubicle with a crazy cat lady??? A week, maybe?! The thought horrified Ichigo to the very core, and he started scanning the cubicle for a way out, a sense of dread growing in the pit of his stomach.

Yoruichi yawned, a small pile of toilet paper having built up in front of her. "Yo, strawberry boy. I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up if Urahara comes in." With that, she closed her eyes.

"Hey hey hey!! _HEY!_" Ichigo yelled desperately, his usually low voice shooting up an octave. "You can't make me do that? Hey! Wake up!"

Yoruichi cracked open one eye. "Hmmf" She replied and fell asleep, uttering deep rumbling snores.

"Hello?" He asked curiously.

Yoruichi was still snoring.

Ichigo sighed and settled down on the toilet bowl for a while.

15 minutes later...

"WAKE UP!" Ichigo yelled at Yoruichi, slapping her.

"What the hell was that for?" she muttered sleepily, clutching her bruised cheek.

"If you don't stop snoring like pig, somebody is going to find us- YOU!" he corrected himself. Since when was he worried about somebody finding him? He _wanted _to be saved!

"Oh stop getting all panicky! Don' worry Urahara will never find u-us in he-e-e-e-rrreee..." Her last word was punctuated by a large yawn. Ichigo took the opportunity of her mouth being wide open to stuff the toilet roll into it and muffle her voice.

Meanwhile...

Urahara was stuck with a maniacal Chappy/Ichigo who was currently wailing and pulling at his shop doors, which he had chained shut in the futile hope that it (for the Chappy/Ichigo could only be described as an it) would not get out. However, it had proven itself rather strong, and thought it was not actually able to leave the shop, it could rattle the doors loudly. Very loudly. Too loud, in Urahara's opinion.

"Wanna leave, wanna leave, manager-san is soooo mean!" it pouted. Urahara turned away. Being stuck in the same room with it was bad enough, but seeing the body of Ichigo pouting was worse. Way, way worse. Urahara was currently rummaging around in a box looking for a blindfold to stop himself from seeing such things. The normal Ichigo would be out beating up some hollows, not in his living room trying to break down the doors of his shop! He almost ran into Yoruichi's room to seek her advise, but then realized she had flash-stepped away from him. Away from HIM, her most trusted friend! And she had brought the shinigami Ichigo with her. Scowling, he donned his hat and grabbed his cane, and then shunpoed out of the window after her, leaving the Chappy/Ichigo in the living room, crying its eyes out.

In the cubicle in the girl's bathroom, Yoruichi was beating Ichigo up.

"Oof!" He slammed into the door, the breath knocked away from him. Yoruichi growled and kicked him in the stomach again, then crushed the toilet roll he had stuffed in her mouth in half as if it were cotton candy. After that, she pulled it out of her mouth and threw it into his face.

"Yuck yuck yuck Yoruichi don't do that aaaaah!" Ichigo clawed at his face, trying to get the memory of wet toilet paper hitting him in the face out of his mind. Suddenly, there was a gentle knock on the door, and a sweet voice asked

"Is everything all right in there?"

"YES!" Yoruichi called back in a voice dripping with honey and sarcasm. "I just had an indigestion problem!"

A small gasp came from the other side of the door and they both listened as somebody apparently _ran_ away from them.

Yoruichi chuckled.

Ichigo frowned.

The door swung open.

"Hello guys." Urahara said, standing in front of them and looking each of them straight in the eye. (Which was no easy feat, seeing as nobody can split their gaze to look at two separate places at the same time without making some stupid faces. Try it and you'll see I'm right.)

"I think we have something to talk about, Yoruichi my friend." He said, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh..." She said.

"Yes, I agree, lets go back to the shop, shall we?" He started to drag her away, leaving a rather bewildered Ichigo lying on the floor of the girl's bathroom.

Yoruichi smiled and shunpoed away, Urahara close on her heels.

Ichigo stared after them before letting out a soft chuckle. "Those two." He said to himself before standing up and exiting the cubicle. A chorus of high pitched screams greeted him as he stepped out.

"OH SHIT."

A/N: Sorry I took a long time to write that I kind of ran out of ideas in the middle. The ending wasn't quite like I wanted it to be, but never mind. Enjoy!


End file.
